


Washcloths and Wishes (A Sweater Weather Fanfic)

by bblgumbby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/pseuds/bblgumbby
Summary: An evening in bed with the Captain and Loops, and all the loveliness that implies. Fluff, smut, planning for the future.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 252





	Washcloths and Wishes (A Sweater Weather Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



> For Haz, and all the lovely people on the Sweater Weather discord! Please enjoy! If you haven't read the amazing works that are "Sweather Weather" and "Coast to Coast", I encourage you to clear your schedule and dive in.

"Mmm fuck, Loops," Sirius groaned, slowly pulling out of Remus and pressing a kiss to his sweetheart's lips. Remus looked lovingly debauched, a glazed look in those gorgeous eyes and a rosy blush that reached from his ears down to his gorgeous cock. "So good, Remus." He kissed Remus' cheek before getting up to wet a washcloth. He had to clean up his sweetheart, after all. 

Remus sat up and groaned, looking down at the cum on his belly. While Sirius didn't fuck him often, he always did it so well it left Remus feeling boneless. He watched Sirius head into the bathroom, turn on the tap, and most likely get rid of the condom. He hummed to himself, settling back into Sirius' big comfortable bed, pleased at the gentle ache in his backside and basking in the post-orgasm glow. The bed dipped and Sirius joined him in the bed once more.

"Alright, mon loup, let me take care of you a bit," Sirius instructed, grinning when Remus peeked at him and gestured for Sirius to 'get on with it'. A warm, wet flannel then caressed Remus' spent cock and balls before swiping up the cum on his belly. He'd even warmed the water… Remus loved this man. 

"Mmm, baby, that was perfect," Remus said, voice already soft and sleepy. He'd been crying out Sirius' name (and other phrases along the lines of "yes", "please", and "more") for the better part of an hour and he knew Sirius loved his voice post-sex. He turned onto his side and Sirius snuggled right up against his back, laying the occasional sweet kiss into Remus' slightly sweaty neck. 

"You always feel so good, makes me want to worship you."

"You already practically do, baby," he chuckled, wiggling his butt back a bit so he and Sirius were touching from feet to chest. Sirius huffed.

"Then I'll worship you even more, mon loup. As much as you'll allow." He pressed a kiss behind Remus' ear, smiling as a stray curl tickled his nose. He slipped his arm over Remus' trim waist and gave his boyfriend a gentle squeeze. Remus chuckled, and Sirius could feel it rumble in his own chest. “I’m serious, you know.”

“You’re always Sirius, darling,” Remus said and then gasped as Sirius began to tickle him. 

“Hey! That’s my joke! Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?!” Remus thrashed a bit, laughing as Sirius’ fingers danced over his ribs and belly. Sirius just loved Remus’ laugh, but he eventually relented and Remus relaxed against his boyfriend once more. 

“Still your boyfriend, baby,” he said, softly. Sirius sighed and began to press sweet soft kisses to Remus’ bad shoulder.

“Mm, and I love that. Love that you’re mine, and I’m yours.” 

They lay tangled in bed together for quite some time, Sirius rubbing gentle circles with his thumb into the jut of Remus’s hip, alternating between whispering sweet nothings into his curls and pressing sweet kisses to Remus’ bad shoulder. He hated Greyback for cutting Remus’ professional hockey career off before it even happened, but it didn’t do well to dwell on what could have been. He did sometimes fantasize about playing on the same team as Remus professionally, about meeting him when he was drafted onto the Lions and falling in love like that. In another life, perhaps that was how they met.

“Mm, I hope your brother had his headphones on for all that,” Remus murmured, shifting against Sirius. “I don’t want to scare him off—“

“What, with our sex noises?” Sirius scoffed, then chuckled. “I texted him, told him to go skate downstairs for a bit. I think he got my meaning.” He lightly bit Remus’ shoulder. “It’ll be good, having him around for Christmas. Bring him to family skate, introduce him to your parents and Jules—“

“You want Regulus to meet my family at Christmas? That’s a bit of a surprise.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking… he’s the only blood family I have, really, and until a few months ago I thought I’d never be on good terms with him again. I want all my new family to get along.” Sirius shifted a bit behind Remus. “And I want the Lions to be as good for Reg as they were for me. And then next summer, I thought maybe we could go on a trip to—”

Remus realized then that Sirius was truly in for the long haul with him, planning out Christmas and beyond with Remus in his mind. That future included Remus’s own family, Sirius’ brother, and no doubt the rest of the Lions and their loved ones. The thought warmed him from the inside and a grin spread across his face. He turned over, pushing Sirius onto his back and caging him in.

“Remus? Do you not want to go to Scotland? We could go somewhere else—?”

“You, Sirius Black,” Remus started, leaning down to bite gently at Sirius’ chest. “Have been planning our future… and you haven’t told me until now?” He glanced up at his boyfriend, whose pupils had blown wide and dark with their sudden change of position.

“...is that not okay, Loops..?”

“I love it. I want it. I want your brother to meet my family and try to convince Jules to wear his jersey to family skate. I want to go on vacation with you, and whatever crazy schemes you happen to think up.” He kissed Sirius quickly. “I love you, and I’m in.” Sirius seemed to be stunned silent, his mouth open slightly in surprise, and his cock once more making itself known against Remus’ hip. 

“Mon loup—“

“And my declaration of love instantly made you hard, hm, baby?” He rocked his hips forward and grinned as Sirius groaned and bucked his hips.

“I’ll never say no if you want to dick me down, Loops, but you saying you’re in kind of… does things to me. Makes me love you even more, if that’s possible.” He reached over to the side table for a condom. “C’mon, mon loup, please? Round two?”

“I said I’m in, baby. Now let’s take care of you…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and if you did please leave kudos, or a comment. Also taking suggestions for short stories in the SW universe, all sorts of pairings welcome :)
> 
> Much love! -M


End file.
